


Alliance

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3:48pm and no one was here yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is president of an LGBT Club/GSA

It was 3:48pm and no one was here yet. 

Blaine wasn’t surprised. The seniors were running around trying to find resume boosters and he had started the GSA to add to his own resume. A dramatic arts college in New York City had to eat that kind of stuff up. 

His friends had seemed excited about it when he mentioned it. A gay-straight alliance was a wonderful way to bring forward an important social issue and get people involved. To his disappointment, not one person had showed up.

Well, it was better than some jocks showing up with slushies.

Tapping a pen on his desk, Blaine stared at the clock and tried to ignore the crushing disappointment in his chest. While this had just been a resume booster, he had hoped that  _someone_  would show up. 

When he was questioning his sexuality, Blaine knew that an organization like this would have been beyond helpful. He needed someone who understood, someone who made him feel like he wasn’t alone. If he could help someone, that would mean the world to him.

But, no one was going to show up to a GSA meeting in small town Ohio. 

Not even his friends, who showed their support and were more than willing to spout pro-gay things, were here. Clearly, saying that they supported him and going somewhere that could potentially make them a target were two different things. 

With a heavy sigh, Blaine started to gather up his notebooks and shoved them into his bag. What was he expecting? A ton of people to show up? He-

“Hi,” his head snapped up to see two rather small freshmen giving him shy smiles. “Is this…the GSA meeting?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, waving them in.

The girl was petite and incredibly skinny. She looked an awful lot like Tina did in some of the old pictures Kurt had shown him. Her hair was streaked with pink, which matched her maxi skirt and lipstick. The boy was rather stocky and plain looking. He had a pair of thick-framed glasses and his shaggy hair fell into his eyes.

“You’re Blaine Anderson right?” The girl asked. “You’re a senior and in Glee?”

“You’re engaged to Kurt Hummel?” The boy blurted out, blushing a little.

“Yeah, I am,” Blaine let out a laugh. “I’m sorry though, I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Maisie Lewis and this is Connor Erwin,” the girl nodded at her friend. “We saw your flyer and wanted to just…check it out. You’re like one of the only publicly out people in this school.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Blaine shrugged as they all sat down. “You two are the only ones to show up.”

“Not surprised,” Connor laughed. “Few people want to make a stand like this. I’m still…questioning and Maisie is here to support me. I guess that talking to someone who has been through the same thing and is doing so well.”

“Oh, no I-“

“You’re engaged and are moving to New York to marry your fiancé,” Maisie broke in. “You’re doing pretty well.”

Blaine found himself grinning. He had thought that he was a mentor to Kurt when they first met. He had been overly confident and in reality didn’t know what he was doing any more than Kurt did.

But here? He could actually help someone. He could be the person he needed when he was younger.

“Alright,” he fanned his fingers on the desk in front of him. “Let me tell you about when I first started questioning my sexuality.”


End file.
